


Mprov #3

by shirasade



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash, Take That
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, mprov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-05
Updated: 2002-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>couch, silk, twilight, brooding, clock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mprov #3

**Author's Note:**

> Märrie sent me words and said "Do what you like - but I for my part would enjoy to read Robbie again..." The explanation to this is that I have one of those celeb LJs, where I amuse myself with writing Robbie Williams for an RPG. And because I'm one of those people who like to do nice things for their friends... *g* But beware, there's Backstreet around as well...

Brooding was not an attractive look on himself, Robbie decided as he caught sight of himself in the mirror behind the bar. All around him were people having obscene amounts of fun -- everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives. Except for him.

He was aware that this was mostly his own fault -- he should have known better than to go out by himself (except for the mandatory well-trained bodyguard keeping himself discreetly in the background), specially to a bar that served alcohol.

Sometimes staying sober was still the struggle it had been right at the beginning.

Robbie glanced at the clock in the corner. Not even midnight. He was tempted to call it a night anyway -- but then where was he supposed to go? After all the only reason he had gone out in the first place was because Johnny was in one of his 'maybe we should stop fooling around' moods, and Rachel had decided (again) that he was too high maintenance.

High maintenance my foot! Robbie snorted in contempt. Rachel's way of telling him that she was tired of his straying.

Fuck, seemed as if all of his relationships ended that way! Maybe there really was something wrong with him, something that made him hook up with always the wrong sort of people.

Even Rachel, who'd always been so understanding about the fact that he needed his freedom like oxygen, had turned out to be just like everyone else. Wrong for him.

But although Robbie knew this, it still got to him -- and put the already mentioned broody look on his face.

Disgusted with himself Robbie stood and looked around. He had to get away from that bar -- even if it was only to the other side of the room.

He noticed that there was a free spot on a couch in the back and pushed through the crowd. He mumbled some words of excuse and squeezed himself between the people already seated, just glad that no fan seemed to have wormed their way into this high profile bar. He was not in the mood to be 'Robbie Williams, superstar' tonight.

Making himself as comfortable as possible he settled in to be the observer for a change -- not the observed. In the process of doing that he managed to dig his elbow into the side of his lefthand neighbour.

The man turned around to growl at Rob in an American accent: "Ouch! Fuck, give a man some space, would you?"

"Sorry, mate, didn't mean to..." Rob trailed off as he got a better look at his neighbour and he started chuckling.

"What the fuck is your problem?" the other man said, his voice still grumpy but yet he seemed ready to join in the amusement.

"Well, who'd have thought that I'd end up in this god-awful bar next to fellow ex-boybander..."

The stranger seemed to get a bit annoyed now, but at the same time it was obvious to Robbie that he was intrigued.

"Maybe if you'd take off your bloody sunglasses you'd recognize the people sitting next to you," Robbie suggested and grinned as the other man did just that.

Wow. Robbie swallowed drily. Nice eyes. Really nice eyes.

"Oh yeah, now I recognize you!"

A really sexy gravelly voice, too. And a shivers-down-your-spine laugh.

"You're right, it is pretty funny that we'd both end up here -- specially considering that so far we've managed not to bump into each other anywhere."

Robbie forced his thoughts out of the gutter long enough to reply: "Yeah, and now we meet in mucky London, my beloved hometown..."

The other man gave Robbie an obviously appraising look and Robbie started to think that maybe, just maybe, this evening might turn out to be not quite that bad...

"Yeah, figures... Although I think I should mention for the record that I'm not per se an ex-boybander -- we're just taking a break." But there was a twinkle in his brown eyes (eyes a beautiful chocolate color) and he laid a casual hand on the silk of Robbie's shirt.

Robbie couldn't suppress a grin. Seemed as if rumours were true -- him and AJ McLean really had a lot in common...

"So," he therefore said casually, "do you have any specific plans for tonight Aye-Jay?" He drew out the two letters and gave AJ his patented 'How can you help but want me?' smirk.

It seemed to work because AJ fixed him with an equally cock-sure smile and replied, his voice even lower than before: "How 'bout you show me 'round your 'beloved hometown', _Robster_?"

Robbie laughed at the moniker and moved his leg so that it was resting comfortably against AJ's.

"How 'bout you show me to your hotel room and I'll show you a good time there?" he grinned, no trace of his earlier bad humour left. This was a game he enjoyed and was good at - damn good.

AJ was obviously not easily flustered because he simply grinned back. "Sounds good. So why don't we?"

Robbie got up and started walking towards the exit, feeling AJ's lean body right behind, so close that AJ's hot breath made the hairs on his neck stand on end in anticipation.

Yeah, this night had definitely turned out way better than he'd expected he repeated to himself later, as AJ was licking a leisurely path over his tattoos, making him shiver.

And yet later, when Robbie stepped out of the hotel into the twilight of dawn, he thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, being high maintenance was worth the benefits...


End file.
